


Broken (Jikook One-Shot)

by Jam_less



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, jikook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: Jimin wakes up to find himself handcuffed in the back of a Police car, unable to remember the crime he supposedly committed.





	Broken (Jikook One-Shot)

Jimin snapped awake as he felt himself thrown around in the back of a car, his hands cuffed behind him, the tight metal digging into his skin. The car hit a bump again, but he managed to sit up, his head aching even though he couldn't remember anything that had happened that day.

As he looked around, Jimin found himself staring down at his clothes, a dark red liquid splattered across his white shirt and ripped jeans, staining the fabric. Blood even lined his shoes, as if it had spilled onto them, or he had run through a puddle of it. 

His thoughts became even more jumbled as he noticed two police officers in the front seats of the car, Jimin surprised to find a lattice of metal bars separating himself from them. 

"Where am I?" he asked, drawing the attention of one of the officers, the other driving steadily.

\----------

Jimin fumbled with his keys before finding the one he needed and unlocking the door to his and Jungkook's shared apartment and swinging it open with ease. He walked into the dark room spread out before him, the gloomy feel sending a shiver down his back as he was reminded of another time, from long before. 

"Jungkook?" he asked, setting down his bag by the stairway and taking a few steps up. 

He felt uneasiness fill him as the stairs seemed to loom ahead of him, bringing back dark memories he would rather wish left alone.

\----------

"You're being taken to jail," the officer said, a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't understand," Jimin said, confusion flowing through him, "How did this happen?"

The police officer laughed, twisting away from Jimin to face forwards as the car took a sharp turn. "Don't play dumb. We know you did it."

\----------

Jimin quickly darted up the remaining stairs into the kitchen, his heart racing as horrifying memories swept through his mind, leaving him on the edge. His eyes swept over the kitchen, a place he had always thought comforting, but in this light it brought him nothing but uneasiness. 

"Jungkook?" he asked again, almost feeling frantic as his eyes swept over his surroundings.

He found himself constantly checking behind him as he slowly walked past the small dining table. 

\----------

"Then please tell me," Jimin pleaded, leaning forwards. "I don't remember."

"So it was forgettable then?" the cop asked, anger becoming evident in his voice, "You really don't care at all?"

Jimin curled his hands into fists, unable to think as the blood on his shirt stuck to his sweaty skin, his mind reeling. "I can't remember anything!" he said, louder this time as if it would help get the point across. "What is going on?"

\----------

Jimin felt his knees sink as he walked into the kitchen, pain filling him as if someone was kicking him, punching him. He was filled with fear as a familiar scent filled his nose, the sharp, overwhelming scent of alcohol. 

Jimin gripped at his hair as he felt his knees meet the cold hardwood floor of the kitchen, scenes from his broken childhood flashing across his mind.

"Jimin?" a rough voice called, and Jimin looked up to see his father standing just a few feet from him, his cruel expression causing Jimin to recoil in fear.

\----------

The officer seemed to laugh at Jimin, looking back to face him. "Stop pretending, it'll get you nowhere."

Jimin shook his head, trying to clear the strange scenes that flashed through his mind. "I'm not pretending. I don't know what's going on."

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

\----------

Before his father could move any closer, Jimin was gripping a knife in his hand, his teeth gritted in fear. "Take one step closer," he growled, "and I'll kill you right here."

"Jimin? It's okay, I would never hurt you," his father said, the scenes that haunted Jimin's mind told him otherwise. 

"Liar!" Jimin shouted, anger filling his chest, along with a need for revenge as he looked into the cruel eyes in front of him that had caused him so much pain. 

\----------

"Please just tell me what happened!" he said, his mind spinning.

The police officer laughed, but there was no joy in the noise. "God, why do I even try?" he said, his fingers curling into a fist angrily, "It's scary to think there are people like you in this world."

The comment sent shivers down Jimin's spine, confusing him even more than before. 

\----------

The man stepped forwards, offering a hand to Jimin. Fear raced through him, and before Jimin knew what had happened, his father's eyes glazed over, the knife embedded in his stomach. 

As Jimin watched, the dark eyes of his father changed, softening to a sparkling pair of eyes that he recognized. His stomach lurched and his eyelids fluttered. 

\----------

"Please," Jimin begged, "I don't understand what's happening right now."

"Are you currently in a relationship with anybody?" the officer asked, disgust filling his tone.

Jimin's mind drifted to the dark-haired boy he had met at school, a small smile tugging at his lips as he imagined the younger boy to smile, his dark brown eyes sparkling lightly. "Yes," he responded, "But what does that have to do with it?"

\----------

"Jungkook?" Jimin whispered, his mind filling with horror as he let go of the knife in his hand, the younger boy in front of him slipping to his knees, Jimin following.

"Why..." Jungkook took a ragged breath, his eyes searching Jimin's for an answer, only to find fear and regret looking back at him. 

The realization of what he had done suddenly flowed through Jimin, cold horror seeping through him, unsure of how he could have done such a thing. 

"Jungkook," he whispered, but before he could finish, the ground rushed to meet him. 

\----------

"Oh my god," Jimin said in horror, slipping back in his seat, "Jungkook..."

The thought of having killed the younger boy enveloped him, causing his mind to whirl in his aching head. 

"I-Is he okay?" Jimin asked, bile rising in his throat as he thought of Jungkook's blood on his clothes, sticking to his skin. "Please. I need to know." He clenched his jaw, anxious to know his counterpart's fate, wishing it had been himself that had taken a knife to the stomach.

"Barely alive," the cop said, his tone harsh as he spoke to the killer, "He was rushed to a hospital, but we don't know if he'll survive."

Relief rushed through Jimin, the chance that the younger boy might survive filling his heart with hope, even though he knew he would never be able to see him again.

 

***

 

"You were once diagnosed with Schizophrenia, am I correct?" the doctor in front of him asked, looking at Jimin through the bars of his cell. 

Jimin nodded, the bags under his eyes seeming to grow in the dim light. "When I was 14," he said, "That's when the police first found out about my father..." his voice trailed off, though he forced himself to speak, "But I haven't experienced any symptoms in the past seven years, why would it come back now?"

The doctor stared into his eyes thoughtfully for a moment before responding. "Has anything stressful or tragic happened in the past six months?" he asked, picking up his pen once more to scribble onto his clipboard. 

"My younger brother died three weeks ago," Jimin responded, tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about it, "We were always really close and I haven't been able to sleep since."

"That could be an explanation," the doctor thought out loud.

"What's going to happen to me?" Jimin asked, wondering if he would ever see Jungkook again, though he knew in the back of his mind that the younger boy would never want to see him. 

"You will have a trial," the doctor said, "But there's a good chance you'll receive a short sentence as long as you agree to take therapy during and after your time in jail. They don't want you to cause any more trouble, but they also can't lock you up for something you can be helped with."

Jimin let out a sigh of relief, at the same time scared for anyone around him. If it had happened once, what might say that it won't happen again, and how to they know therapy will help? He kept his doubts to himself, afraid of the answer he might here.

"I have to leave now," the doctor said, turning towards the exit, "I'll be back in a few days."

Jimin watched as he moved towards the door, but in the last moment he couldn't help but call out, wishing to know one more thing that had plagued his mind since he had gotten here. "The boy I st-," his voice caught in his throat, but he forced himself to continue, needing to know the answer, "The boy I stabbed, is he still alive?"

The doctor turned to face Jimin, his face changing to a strange expression, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but he just got out of surgery, and is doing well. It seems as if he will recover with minimal damage."

Jimin's chest seemed to lighten as he heard this, the sparkle returning to his eyes even though he still knew that he had caused Jungkook irreversible pain, the horror of realizing what he had actually done still fresh in his heart. 

 

***

 

"You can leave," Jungkook said from where he sat in his wheelchair, looking up at the cop who stood protectively over him expectantly, "I'll be fine."

The cop looked down at him with a look of uncertainty before nodding and turning towards the door.

Jimin watched this from where he sat in his chair, his hand cuffed behind him to prevent him from hurting anyone else in the room, something he would have once thought unnecessary, though he was now uncertain. 

Once the officer had closed the door behind him, Jimin opened his mouth to speak, not not looking up from the floor where he had fixed his eyes since the younger boy had entered. "You shouldn't be here," he said, biting his bottom lip, "I don't want to hurt you again."

"I know it wasn't you," Jungkook responded, looking into Jimin's eyes and willing him to do the same, though the older boy kept his gaze fixed on the ground, "The doctor told me everything."

Jimin sat still as he listened to Jungkook's soft voice, knowing he should never have gotten this luxury again after what he had done. 

"I just want to know why you never told me about being diagnosed with Schizophrenia when you were younger. What happened to no secrets?" Jungkook asked, and Jimin knew the look that would have been on his face if he had looked up. One of pain, of betrayal similar to when Jimin had sunk the knife into his stomach. But he didn't look up. 

"It never came up," Jimin answered honestly, "I told you about my father, but this was something I didn't want to remember, something I had tucked away so well that it almost never crossed my mind until-" his voice trailed off.

"Jimin-ah, I want to ease your pain, but in order to do so, you first have to tell me of them," Jungkook rolled the wheelchair forwards slowly, Jimin tensing as the younger boy got closer. 

"Jungkook, you really shouldn't be here," Jimin said, pressing himself to the back of his chair, as if to stay as far from Jungkook as possible, "It's not safe. I'm not safe."

"It wasn't your fault," Jungkook pleaded, wishing for Jimin to meet his eyes, "That wasn't you. It won't happen again."

"You don't know that. What if it does?" Jimin asked, closing his eyes, "I can't be responsible for hurting you again. I'll never forgive myself for what I already did-"

Before Jimin could continue, Jungkook had rolled his wheelchair closer, close enough to reach out and touch Jimin, his voice cutting through the air. "I forgave you," Jungkook said, lifting Jimin's chin with his hand so their eyes met, "I forgave you the moment you did it. I would forgive you just as quickly a million times over without thinking twice. It's time for you to forgive yourself. Once this trial is over, come home with me again. You need to move on, so let me help you."

Jimin felt a tear roll down his cheeks as he looked into Jungkook's caring brown eyes, his own melting into the passionate gaze of the younger boy's. "I will," he promised, knowing he could never forgive himself for what he had done, though over time it would become father and farther away, a lingering memory from the past.

"I will."


End file.
